Torch (Skyrim)
}} A Torch is an item in . Locations Torches can be purchased, pickpocketed, looted from dead bodies, found in containers (rarely), or removed from walls. Only torches with brown handles can be removed from a wall - those with black handles cannot be taken. They are most commonly found in caves, grottoes, and mines populated with people (bandits, mages/witches, Forsworn, etc.), but can occasionally be found in other locations. Some locations where torches can be found: *East Empire Company Warehouse *Brinewater Grotto *Broken Oar Grotto *Ravenscar Hollow *Darkfall Cave *Gloombound Mine *The Midden *Knifepoint Mine *Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary *Embershard Mine *Kolskeggr Mine *Broken Helm Hollow *Dragonsreach Dungeon (in the catacombs accessible via the jail or the guard barracks - respawn immediately on exit/enter) Trivia *If bashing while blocking, enemies will catch fire, much like with a fire enchantment on a weapon. This will increase the Block skill. When bashing, a torch deals 3 additional fire damage over a 1-second duration, however, because burn damage stacks it is possible to inflict very good damage with a torch at low levels or difficulty. Some followers will use a torch (if one was given to them) as a shield, but (for at least some followers), when they "bash" with the torch, the enemy does not catch fire like they would when bashed by the player. *Torches cannot be sold to any merchants, regardless of merchant type or perks. *Torches cannot be zoomed in on or rotated like other objects in inventory. *If dropped into a stream or other body of water, a lit torch's flame will not be extinguished. *Removing a torch from its sconce can help darken an area to prevent detection if enemies are nearby. Care must be taken to not be exposed while doing so. *There is a very rare variant that has zero weight and zero value in Hrodulf's House. *Dropped torches will not be lit, but will be lit upon returning to the area, permanently emitting light on their surroundings. Torches can therefore be used to light a house, and while purchased lighting sources have predetermined locations, torches can be placed anywhere, allowing control over the brightness, direction of light, and mood set. *Torches can be given to followers, who will then use them to lighten dark areas, or during rainy weather, a blizzard, or heavy fog. Torches can also be given to Dead Thralls, who will use them in the same manner as followers. *The base duration of a torch is 240 seconds, after which the torch will burn out and disappear from inventory. Sheathing and taking the torch back out again will reset this duration. A torch can be used indefinitely, as long as it is always unequipped and re-equipped before the 4-minute mark. *While torches held by the player will go out after a while, torches given to followers will never go out, thus giving an infinite source of light. Bugs * Upon pickpocketing six guards' torches, then going into Warmaiden's and dropping all of them, the torches were seen to hover in midair. Once bumped, they will fall to the floor. While floating, the torches also seem to glow much brighter than usual. * It is possible for torches to multiply while in inventory after several days. * Torches can also duplicate when dropping multiples. For example, if the Dragonborn has 20 torches and drops 18, after picking all of the torches up, there will now be 21 in inventory. * Opening a container, looting a corpse, reading a book, or activating the Pause, Wait, or Character Menus may cause the scenery to appear darker if the Dragonborn has a torch equipped. Exiting them or taking the book should resolve it and re-brighten the scenery to its previous brightness level. * Equipping a torch may cause the scenery to briefly flash, especially in dark environments, like caves and dungeons. Appearances * * * * * de:Fackel (Skyrim) es:Antorcha (Skyrim) ru:Факел (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items